


Один. Четыре. Август

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: 17 episode of anime, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cтарые друзья и старые идеалы остаются позади, их сменяют новые друзья и новые планы. Так каждый год сменяют друг друга все времена года. </p><p>События описываются до 17-й серии аниме и имеют к ней отношение.<br/>Написано для команды "хрупкий мотылёк вселенского пиздеца" на "Joui Wars-2013" на дайри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один. Четыре. Август

**Сентябрь**  
В воздухе стоит пряный запах ушедшего лета.  
С востока валит дым – там взорвали здание с боеприпасами, которых и так осталось немного. Ветер дует в ту сторону, поэтому запах гари сносит назад.  
Шинске еле стоит на ногах от усталости – последний противник оказался довольно силён. Катана мнится ему продолжением руки, но всего лишь потому, что чужая кровь прилепила рукоять к ладони, не оторвешь без усилия.  
Земля выстлана ковром из оторванных и отрубленных частей тел – аманто и людей вперемешку. Хоронить своих опять будет проблемой, неподъемной тяжестью мёртвых останков и груза эмоций.   
Если, конечно, будет кому хоронить своих, ведь сегодня здесь сражались последние силы Джои.   
Сакамото свалил в космос, прикрываясь отговоркой, что ему надоело смотреть, как умирают его товарищи. За ним последовали и другие романтики чужих планет.  
Гинтоки ушёл, не сказав ни слова, чёртов кудрявый придурок. Многие говорили, что он просто погиб, а тело так и не нашли, но Шинске не верил в подобные россказни. После исчезновения Широяши многие дезертировали из армии.  
Зура...с Зурой отношения в последнее время были не лучшими в долгой истории их дружбы. Это сказывалось на боевом духе, ещё больше снижая их шансы на победу.  
И ведь ничего не менялось день ото дня.  
Он так устал от всего этого.  
Запекшаяся кровь и правда мешает освободиться от меча. Или, возможно, он сам подсознательно медлит, не решаясь расстаться с оружием, которое впервые взял в руки в отчем доме.   
Лезвие гулко звякает о чей-то нагрудник, падает на землю. Зура должен всё понять, когда увидит его катану.  
В воздухе кружится что-то белое. Снег в сентябре? Шинске неверяще вскидывает лицо к небу.  
Оказывается, что это всего лишь пепел. Ветер переменился, и принёс сюда запах гари и хлопья пепла.  
Мосты нужно сжигать основательно.  
Сентябрь приносит с собой одиночество.  
  
 **Октябрь**  
Листья шуршат под ногами, жёлтыми лапами цепляются за подол кимоно.  
Шинске плотнее кутается в хаори. Как давно он не носил традиционную одежду! Эти ощущения кажутся далёкими и размытыми, как затёртая чёрно-белая фотография в семейном альбоме.   
Прошлое – детство и война – кажется таким далёким и несуществующим здесь, в столице. Эдо будто никогда и не знал, что такое кровь и смерть каждый день. Немудрено – последний год они вели боевые действия далеко отсюда.  
– Добро пожаловать! – Приветствует его хозяйка заведения, где собираются люди чётко условленного круга.  
Теперь ему нет дела до глупой повстанческой войны.  
Октябрь приносит с собой свободу от прошлого.  
  
 **Ноябрь**  
Холодный дождь смывает тёплую осень за один день. Всюду стоит слякоть и сырость, превращая Эдо в потасканную старую игрушку, мрачную и серую от времени.   
Осеняя меланхолия впервые задевает Шинске, когда он видит толпы прилетающих в город аманто с планеты лягушек.   
Шинске живёт сам, снимая квартиру в одной из новеньких высоток. Работать из тени получается день ото дня все лучше. Сведения ему приносят совершенно разные люди, и маховик информации начинает своё неспешное вращение.  
Катана лежит в руке знакомо и весомо, когда Шинске убивает первого политика в той сетке паутины, которую наметил себе сам.  
– Ты хорошо умеешь слушать, – говорит Шинске высокий человек в наушниках, которого теперешний мертвец нанял, явно опасаясь за свою жизнь. – А ещё я бы хотел послушать твою мелодию, когда она наберёт полную мощность.  
Ноябрь приносит с собой простуду и новые знакомства.  
  
 **Декабрь**  
Мороз сковывает пальцы, приходится сгибать их лодочкой и греть дыханием.  
Они с Зурой молчат некоторое время, глядя друг на друга. В обычной одежде Зуру сразу и не узнаешь, голубое хаори и длинные распущенные волосы делают его лицо мягче и обыденее, что ли.  
Они пьют саке в старой забегаловке на углу, всего лишь два приятеля встретились после разлуки. Кажется, будто последний раз они виделись много лет назад.  
– Я не держу на тебя зла, – просто улыбается Зура.  
Шинске хмыкает в ответ. Ему нечего сказать, и он просто греет пальцы о горячую пиалу с подогретым сакэ.  
– Помнишь малыша-механика Сабуро? – внезапно спрашивает Зура. – Его отец живёт на соседней улице. Так забавно, я думал, никого больше не увижу, а ты – второй за эту неделю, и что...  
Зура говорит что-то ещё, рассказывает про то, что не собирался сдаваться, что в любой момент готов принять его в ряды преобразованных Джои, что сопротивление живо, и...  
Шинске слушает, просеивая крупицы информации, пропуская ненужное.  
Кажется, будто за время расстраивания между ними выросла огромная пропасть, которую никак не преодолеть.  
Да и, на самом деле, совсем не стоит.  
– А ещё на днях я видел Сакамото, – вещает Зура, совсем не замечая (или только делая вид, он был не так уж глуп) Зура. – Представляешь, он теперь заделался торговцем и привёз свою первую партию товара.   
Декабрь приносит с собой амантовских Санта Клаусов и старые воспоминания.  
  
 **Январь**  
Снег похож на пенопласт – такой же белый, плотный и хрустящий под ногами.   
На праздники Шинске узнаёт ещё больше из того, что пригодится ему в дальнейшем. Под шумок празднований развязать некоторые языки оказывается проще простого, а узнать тайны так же легко, как легко ребёнок узнаёт секрет Санта Клауса, стоит ему немного повзрослеть.  
– Шинскееее-сама! – у Матако с мороза яркие пятна на щеках.  
В руках у неё продолговатый свёрток из блестящей бумаги.   
– Мы нашли! – выдыхает она, добежав до него. – Мы нашли хороший экземпляр, попробуете?  
Она смотрит на Шинске восторженно и с надеждой. На Матако тёплое пальто и меховые розовые наушники. Дурочка влюбилась в него, а он всего лишь придержал её под локоть, когда она подскользнулась. Кто же знал, что он галантно помог первоклассному стрелку и убийце? Уже никто, учитывая меткость Матако в том инциденте в новогоднем отеле, полном наркоторговцев всех мастей.   
Иногда полезно заводить знакомства прямо на улице.  
В помещение они входят втроём – он, Матако и Бансай, отныне неизменная правая рука и помощник. Хозяин расторопно отводит их в уединенную комнату.  
Дерево сверкает полировкой, оно тёплое на ощупь, даже после холодного воздуха улицы.  
Шинске берёт в руки сямисэн с некоторой опаской. Сакэ в новогоднюю ночь немного расслабило его и он признался, что тоже умеет играть, когда Бансай поддался уговорам Матако и устроил им музыкальную праздничную ночь. Брать чужой инструмент Шинске бы сам себе не позволил, потому Матако быстро решила, что сделает ему подарок.  
Бансай с любопытством смотрит на него, Шинске это чувствует, да и восторженные взгляды ещё больше раскрасневшейся Матако немного выбивают из колеи.   
Струна рвётся сразу же, стоит ему начать. Матако охает, тут же пытаясь остановить кровь из пореза на пальце платком.  
– Простите, Шинске-сама! Наверное, инструмент не такой хороший, как говорил тот проходимец. Вот я ему сейчас устрою! – Лепечет Матако, ещё сильнее краснея.  
Шинске молчит. Молчит и Бансай.  
Дело не в инструменте, а в том, что пальцы у него стали совсем неловкими из-за постоянных сражений. Он не держал в руках сямисэн уже несколько лет – и вот результат.  
Январь приносит с собой первое разочарование.  
  
 **Февраль**  
Зимой главная река замерзала и на ней устраивали самодельные катки.  
Шинске краем глаза отмечает девочку в красном пальто и с яркими волосами верхом на огромной белой собаке, которая с громким хохотом катается в окружении других ребят.  
Сакамото смеется так же, как эта девчонка, по очереди на иностранный манер стискивая руку ему, Бансаю и в нелепо-галантном поклоне целуя пальцы Матако. Та смотрит на него с подозрением, и Шинске не может не отметить, что чувствует тоже самое.  
– Ахаха, так приятно видеть, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
Сакамото смеётся весь ужин и замолкает только когда они остаются наедине. Время делает старого друга еще более острожным, чем обычно.   
Сетка информаторов Сакамото оказывается лучше, чем он ожидал.  
Февраль приносит с собой новые знания.  
  
 **Март**  
Тающий снег придаёт городу вид больного, пораженного проказой. То тут, то там он сходит с дорог и углов, обнажая прошлогодний мусор и грязь. А в особенно дальних закоулках – трупы.  
Всюду стоит гомон – проснувшейся от зимней спячки молодежи, а ещё вовсю работающей полиции. Сразу несколько точек связи прокалываются с заданиями, и тюрьмы становятся полны преступниками, как речка весной полна воды.  
Шинске решает переждать повсеместные облавы в другом городе, заодно стоило пригасить слухи о своих планах, витающие в воздухе.  
Март приносит с собой забытые волнения.  
  
 **Апрель**  
Весна выкрашивает мир в зелёный цвет, яркий и сочный. Он жизнерадостно режет глаза даже на кладбище.  
Генгай похож на сына только старым замызганным комбинезоном с закатанными рукавами, да запахом горячего металла и машинного масла. Он лысый, с торчащей седой бородой, и выглядит старше своих лет.   
Ни один человек не становится моложе, когда его ребёнок умирает.  
Они стоят возле могилы Сабуро, которую Шинске удалось найти благодаря Зуре. Тот охотно делится информацией, всё ещё считая, что у них одинаковые цели. Зура всегда был сентиментальным человеком.  
Генгай вздыхает, вставая с колен.  
– Хорошо.  
Шинске кивает, его устраивает такой ответ.  
Старик механик похож на негнущийся столетний дуб, который по весне тоже силён в росте и всё ещё хочет жить дальше.  
Апрель приносит с собой новые планы.  
  
 **Май**  
В воздухе стоит предлетняя жара, которую ещё легко сбивает прохладный весенний ветерок. Флаги и плакаты плывут в воздухе, стоит шум и всеобщее веселье.   
Шинске слабо помнит праздник мальчиков из детства, когда его привозили в город родители, а теперь ему и вовсе не до того.  
Бансай еле идёт, опираясь на плечо Шинске, тяжелый и горячий. Его кровь под пальцами пахнет сталью и старыми, полузабытыми страхами. Капельки пота у него на верхней губе похожи на прозрачный бисер.  
Когда они добираются до убежища, Матако уже там, но Шинске находит ей другое занятие и сам принимается за рану. Он меняет насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью тряпицу на новую, бинтует свежий порез, предварительно обработав края раны дезинфицирующим средством. Руки работают легко и привычно, почти автоматически.   
Шинске кривит губы, во рту стоит привкус собственной крови из-за прокушенной губы. Надо же – как играть, он вспомнил только после нескольких уроков Бансая, а вот как перевязывать кому-то раны, помнит до сих пор.  
– Ты не должен был этого делать, – тихо говорит Бансай.   
У него бледное от большой потери крови лицо и расфокусированный взгляд. Шинске внезапно понимает, что впервые видит его глаза без очков.   
Бансай охает, когда он туго делает узел на раненном плече.  
– Молчи и поправляйся быстрей, – говорит Шинске.  
– Это была засада на тебя...  
Шинске улыбается.   
Пришлось убить всех, в том числе одного из предполагаемых союзников, но Шинске всегда знал цену и вещам, и людям.  
– Ты мне нужен, – просто говорит он, доставая трубку и табак. – А я своих не бросаю.  
Бансай молчит некоторое время, а потом засыпает, вымотанный сражением. Шинске курит всю ночь в его комнате, выискивая бреши в первоначальном плане.  
Май приносит с собой верность.  
  
 **Июнь**  
Летняя жара давит на затылок, опустошает улицы от горожан днём, чтобы дать им возможность вернуться ночью.   
Матако неожиданно встречает своего семпая, Такечи Хенпейту. Шинске находит этого человека полезным для себя настолько, чтобы провернуть таким составом одну сделку.  
Покупка оружия и военного корабля старого образца проходит великолепно, а все свидетели навсегда остаются хорошими мёртвыми свидетелями. Это так похоже на сражения из прошлого, что когда в помещении остаются в живых только они вчетвером, Такасуги не может удержаться от ухмылки.  
Матако в ужасе шарахается от него; видно, как Бансай выгибает в немом вопросе бровь, а Такечи молча чистит катану о чью-то одежду.  
– Это такая ирония, – говорит Шинске, и больше не добавляет ни слова.  
Их теперь четверо, как и тогда.   
Июнь приносит с собой смерть.  
  
 **Июль**  
Середина лета похожа на вяло тянущийся процесс умирания. Солнце лениво всходит, лениво ползёт по небу, задевая брюхом шпиль Терминала, и так же лениво и долго садится на западе, заставляя воздух дрожать, как студенистое желе.  
Сакамото неожиданного появляется после месяца радиомолчания. Он поздравляет Шинске с наступающим днём рождения и привозит недостающие запчасти для наработок Генгая.  
Ожидание тянется так же долго, как и летний день, но Шинске нетерпелив и полон энергии, как никогда. Последние штрихи начинают вырисовывать картину, делая её четкой и понятной, не только наработками чего-то, что когда-нибудь станет осуществимо.  
Предвкушение стоит в воздухе, дурманит сознание не хуже вездесущей жары. Это похоже на погоню, где он – охотник, а зверь непременно должен быть пойман.  
Шинске теперь знает, что конкретно хочет сделать.  
Июль приносит с собой воспоминания о старых долгах.  
  
 **Август**  
В конце лета Эдо живёт только ночами, зажигая огни на зданиях так же ярко, как светит солнце днём.  
Город выглядит, как коробка из-под игрушек какого-то богатого ребёнка – в ней есть и всеми известные вывески пивных баров и хост-клубов, а еще рекламные щиты-фантики от других заведений. Мерцающие фестивальные огни напоминают шарики с фосфором, те самые, всегда горящие ночью, а при дневном свете приходиться прятать каждый в ладонях, чтобы разглядеть слабое свечение в полумраке.  
Шинске подставляет лицо горячему душному ветерку, который всё равно не приносит облегчения. Дым из кисэру лениво ползет вверх, маленький огонек внутри трубки кажется лишним, ещё одной добавкой в пекло уходящего дня.  
– Генгай говорит, что всё готово, – сообщает Бансай, отключая мобильный телефон.  
Шинске улыбается, заметив в толпе знакомую до оскомины серебряную лохматую шевелюру. Что ж, он уже встретился со всеми духами, кроме этого.  
Заученным движением вытряхнув трубку, Шинске идёт следом за призраком живого человека.   
– Йо, Гинтоки, – рукоять катаны приятно холодит кожу, когда он упирает её в чужую спину. – Слышишь ли ты голоса умерших товарищей так же хорошо, как слышу их я?  
Затянутая белым кимоно спина Гинтоки напряжена до предела.  
В воздухе слышен гомон и крики людей – фейерверк расцвечивает небо яркими бликами. Гинтоки задирает голову вверх и нельзя не заметить, как его плечи слегка вздрагивают.  
Небо над их головами напоминает зарево пожаров на войне, хотя это всего лишь невинное начало праздника.  
Генгай должен сдержать обещание и поджечь город. Тогда прошлое станет настоящим так же легко, как легко люди вокруг думают о том, что все волнения уже закончились.  
– Я не забыл, – шепчет Шинске на ухо Гинтоки, прижавшись со спины так, что между ними нельзя протиснуть и волоса.  
Август приносит с собой безумие. 

**Author's Note:**

> Праздник мальчиков в Японии отмечается 5 мая  
> Цифра «4» – омофон слова «смерть» на японском языке.  
> День рождения Такасуги Шинске – 10 августа.  
> Обон – японский фестиваль поминовения усопших, празднуется ночью в середине августа.


End file.
